bon j'ai rien dit
by Vampyr33
Summary: Quelle idée de se disputer devant un démon . Pourtant nos jumeaux l'ont fait et cette fois, c'est Agon qui est mal .. Enfin vous verrez bien . Yaoi ? possible . avec moi aussi ... y a pas 36 solutions . Oui chuis folle, et alors ?


2eme fic ! ( v ) miracle !!

Bon ben, j'hésite encore sur la fin, lemon ou non ^^ . Donnez moi votre avis .

**Bon j'ai rien dit **

1/ La raison du plus fort .. est une erreur .

" ... Tu parles sans savoir . Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu dis .

- Ouais c'est ça . Je suis vraiment obligé de te rappeler qui est le plus intelligent ici ?

- L'intelligence n'a rien à voir et tu le sais . Il faut le vivre pour pouvoir en parler .

- Pff .. cause toujours crétin .

- Un problème ?

- Mouais toi crevard . Casse toi .

- Quel langage funkig' dreads . Il a quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Nous ne sommes pas d'accords sur le fait ...

- Ta gueule Unsui ça le concerne pas . Et toi du vent tocard !

- .. qu'être le grand frère est difficile .

- Enfoiré ! "

Hiruma aurait traversé ce parc tranquillement si des voix familières ne s'étaient pas faites entendre . Il avait alors aperçu les frères Kongô, en pleine " discussion ", plutôt agités . Agon, affalé sur un banc, semblait en colère tandis qu'Unsui, appuyé contre en arbre, lisait en répondant calmement à son cadet . Certes ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour lire, mais au moins, il ne risquait pas de devenir sourd si Agon haussait le ton .

Le sujet du Grand frère avait été lancé par le grand frère justement . Unsui avait commencé par dire qu'avoir un petit frère n'était pas de tout repos . Ca n'avait pas vraiment plus à Agon .

" En attendant on a même pas une minute de différence donc ton " petit frère ", tu te le fous où j'pense !

- Certes mais les adultes me voyaient et me voient toujours comme l'ainé, donc le responsable et l'_exemple_ du cadet .

- Pff, mais je joue les grands frères quand j'veux moi . Et mieux que toi . Enfin on s'en doute, je fais TOUT mieux que toi ! "

Unsui ne releva pas la remarque, l'habitude . Néanmoins, elle eut l'effet d'irriter les nerfs d'Hiruma .

" Alors tu te crois doué en tant qu'ainé fuckig'dreads ?

- La question ne se pose même pas héhé .

- Parfait ! Alors je te lance un défi . Durant la semaine qui arrive, de demain Lundi, à Dimanche, tu seras grand frère, avec tout se qui va avec ! Si tu prouves ce que tu dis, Unsui ( " hep ! j'ai rien dit moi ! ") et moi-même devront obéir à 3 de tes souhaits . Dans le cas contraires, ce sera à toi de satisfaire 3 de nos désirs . Alors, partant ou tu mouille ton pantalon ?

- Tu me cherche la tanche ? Bien sur que j'accepte, ça va être fastoche .

- Marché conclu !!! Kékéké ! "

Le vent souffla alors violemment et quand la bourrasque eut fini d'aveugler les jumeaux, Hiruma avait disparu, comme pas magie .........

****************** [ Maison Kongô ] *************** **

Agon était allongé sur son lit, mains derrière la tête, jambes croisées . Il n'arrivait pas à dormir . Les paroles du démon résonnaient dans sa tête et il cherchait à savoir comment cette fouine allait si prendre pour qu'il lui prouve qu'il pouvait être un bon grand frère . Grand frère . Ca ne devait pas être bien sorcier . En plus, c'est plutôt les parents qui s'occupent des enfants, quelle blague . Au pire, si c'est trop chiant, il demandera à une de ses poules de s'en occuper de l'avorton, si avorton il y avait .

Aucune chance qu'il ne perde le pari en tout cas, n'était il pas un génie ? Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit, enfin .

....................................

Il ouvrit un oeil pour voir marqué 10h47 . Il aurait dormi plus si la pluie et surtout l'orage ne l'avait pas réveillé . Il détestait ce genre réveil, c'était un peu comme quand son frère le secoué pour qu'il n'arrive pas en retard les jours d'examens importants . Fait chier . Dans tout les cas, hors de questions de sortir sous cette pluie, et son image alors ? Il se faisait beau durant des heures, c'était pas pour finir trempé . Donc tant que ça se calmerai pas, il resterai au pieu . Dommage qu'il n'est pas une greluche sous la main pour passer le temps . Tiens ? Un corps venait de se coller à lui . Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir ramené une fille hier . Il se retourna pour tâter le terrain . Il prit la personne dans ses bras, dans le but de se réchauffer . Mais recula vivement, tombant presque du lit, en découvrant que ce qu'il croyait être une fille était chauve !!

Il alluma rapidement la lumière et il faillit s'étrangler . Devant lui se tenait, accroupi sur le matelas, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, pleurant . D'une voix tremblante, il demanda : " Reviens, s'il te plait, j'ai peur ..." . Agon, au lieu de ça, sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour courir vers celle de son frère, qu'il trouva vide . Il est en cours, pensa t il, il doit être en cours . Il alla aussi vite vers le téléphone pour en être sur, suivi par l'enfant terrorisé par le tonnerre . La réponse du lycée Shinryûgi le laissa sans voix, aucun Unsui Kongô n'était répertorié, il était le seul portant ce nom de famille .

Il regarda à nouveau le gamin qui le collait, plus de doute, ce marmot n'était autre que son ainé, Unsui .

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya-Haaaa !!! J'ai enfin écrit cette fic stupide ! Et ce n'est que le début !

Oui bon, y a mieux mais chuis fière de mon pavé ( ^ o ^ )

Je vais essayer de représenter Agon le plus vrai possible . Reviews ? J'ai au minimum mérité des insultes XD .

( = 3 =) Smouck !


End file.
